Masquerade
by The Joker Of Wonderland
Summary: SECOND PART IS UP! Yay. A short two part-er, Zim's ruling the earth, yadda yadda. He gives Gaz an offer she can't refuse. Join or die and in return, she gives him a strange warning.
1. Default Chapter

Invader Zim and co

Invader Zim and co. ain't mine. I'm too poor. This fic has been inspired by Carmels fics and the Sandman.

As well as listening to Where The wild roses grow, by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue. Not that the lyrics suit it but the tune does. Well, If you like a two parter which this'll be, then have fun. Sorry it's so short, It's my first time on ff.net. *-^. Have fun and eat TACOS!! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

MASQUERADE 

part 1 

**Ending riddle**

Written by: The Joker Of Wonderland

_Brushing her fingers over the ground, brown and blood stained, she lifted her head to were the sun once was. Hidden by brown, thick smoke. The once brilliant orange orb, now the colour of the dead flowers that surrounded her._

_The bodies of the dead, traitors, rebels, freedom fighters, whoever had deceived or displeased him, now lay beneath the ground. Covered by layers and layers of dirt and rubble. Forgotten, un-wept, un-mourned._

_How would it feel to be forgotten? Now they were nothing. Just as he had planned._

"Forgive me…."_ _

_What forgiveness could be asked for? From who? Maybe….after this…she could sleep forever. No need to come back._

"Well, Human-wench? Will you or not?" _He asked, demanded more or less_. "I rule now. None can defeat me! Not even you precious brother._" __It was said with a sneer, as if the man in question could hear him and protest. Not that Dib would, how could he? He had been dead for months. Perhaps buried here, in this deserted land, barren and golden. So well in deceiving it's hidden horrors._

"You know what? You have so much. The world, an empire, everything…"_She murmured _"Everything indeed." 

"Yes, yes." _He muttered irritably, as if he had heard it all before._

"None can defeat you. Or…so is your notion." _She watched the confusion spread across his face, as if trying to decipherer what this...this pathetic stink-creature meant._

"Don't you know? Can't you guess?" _She asked, enjoying seeing his anger rise._

"Who?! Who dares to appose me?!" _He practically screamed. She turned and smiled at the horizon, her eyes following the line of brown hills rolling over the end of sight._

"I don't know what you call her on your world. But she'll come for you soon enough. We're all equal to her." _She didn't need to turn to hear the click of the gun, it was loud enough. A single 'click' to signal that her time was almost up._

"Enough babble, human-filth, I'll ask you once more; will you join me or not?"_ The gun muzzle pressed against the back of her head, cold and cruel...just like it's wielder. She turned and smiled at him, the strange joy made him grip the handle even harder._

"No." 

_The crack was the last thing she heard, as she fell to the ground, she saw (vaguely), a beautiful figure in black. Smiling at her...arms open, waiting for her to enter them....to sleep there, forever. _

______________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Part 2: For Whom The Bell Tolls

Yay

Yay! After many good reviews fer part one. I did part two! YAY! Sorry about killing Gaz off, but she dyed bravley **Shrinks away as a Game Slave flys where she once would have been** err...she's still mad at me.

I'm going to try to make #2 a better one than the first, break out the rice wine and the whipped cream...WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT 2001!! YEEHAA!! **Coughs* Okay, enough of my caffein high, on with the tale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim, too poor. I need money...GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!! Send it too 'Feed The Joker Foundation', Don't Sue ME!! Sue Dib.

Notes: this Death is inspired by Neil Gaimen. but not quite the same. A little different. PS: For this tale ____ lines are used a lot, so don't thin it going to end so soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

MASQUERADE

part 2: 

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

Written by: The Joker Of Wonderland

**~**_**Ask Not for whom the bell tolls**_

_**It tolls for thee.**..~ _

_He paced the room in which he slept, turning Gaz's words over and over in his head. Trying to find the meaning, the POINT, in them. Who could defeat him? Who was she? How in the name of Irk could this...this **person**__defeat him anyway?_

_He had reached the conclusion that her words had been nothing more than a fevered attempt to frighten and confuse him. He smirked at the fact that they had failed and walked down to the throne hall. The_ _words_ _ meaningless as the human herself had been, they held no hidden threat, no terrifying unseen knowledge. They were just words, nothing else..._

_Wasn't that right?_

_He irritably pushed that thought away, no use letting paranoia get the better of him, __he was above all **that**. Such thoughts were for the fearful and un-certain. Humans namely. If he kept thinking like that then he would become like Dib had been, fearful, jumping at every shadow. After all, he would live longer than any of these pathetic creatures, and when he found a suitable concubine (definitely **not** any of these filthy human females) he would have a child to carry on his proud name and kingdom. _

_He ignored several of the sulking slaves that scurried out of his way, he walked with pride towards his richly deserved throne. He entered the room and was just about to call for a drink when he saw something that made him choke with rage._

_There was a stinking, disgusting, dirty, human-slave beast sitting on his throne!_

_She was dressed in what appeared to be a tuxedo, cut so as too be feminine and 'sexy' (how males found their revolting counter parts appealing he would never understand), the black plants tight and, to top it off, a top hat place on a head of black unruly hair. Her eyes dark and a strange trinket hung from her pale neck. _

_Zim's rage was so great he could barely speak. _

_"_Wha-What in the name of irk do YOU think your doing?!!" _He tried to scream, but it came out as a rather strangled shout._

_The female looked at him and smiled, her lips where also painted black._

"I've been waiting." _She replied. Looking straight at him, straight __**through** him. As if she could she the inner workings of his heart and brain, stripping him piece by piece until he was as bare as a child...eyes that dragged out his worst nightmares, worst fears, sucking him deeper...deeper..._

_He shook his head clearing it of the trance like state it had been in._

"Waiting? For what?" _He needed to ask, it may have been a growl, but the question needed to be said._

_She looked at him and smiled, the frightening thing was; she looked just like Gaz had before..._

"For a man. Well, not really a man, maybe...one who doesn't know how foolish he really is." _Her words shot his memory away. Spinning it in to the depths of his mind._

_"_Oh? Who?" _He feeling of dread rose in his chest, his heart was fluttering like a trapped bird._

"I'm surprised you can't guess..." _At those words, he turned and ran, bolting down the hall and skidding down the corridor. He slammed the door of his bed chamber behind him and slid to the floor, staring into the blackness that had seemed to suddenly swallow his bed room whole. He closed his eyes, willing it all to fade. But seconds after his eyes, images filled his brain..._

**_Men running into flames, burning, screaming..._**

**_The sounds of gunfire, fading into the screams of pain and agony of the dying, the injured..._**

**_City exploding in flames, the smell of burning flesh, sickly sweet ..._**

**_Children playing a simple game of hopscotch by an iron gate, through which is a cemtery, swollen with graves..._**

**_The thunder of horses hooves as they ride into battle, screaming as they fall..._**

**_Skeletal bodies walking, lurching, in a thick fog-like world, blank eye sockets reveling nothing..._**

**_Eyes filled with misery, face twisted in pain..._**

**_And blood, rivers and rives of blood, the sky above red and thick with smoke..._**

**_It rains blood, splattering all beneath...._**

**_Silencescreamsbloodpainknifecutflamesgravesscreamingkilldeathhatehatehatehatehatehate.... _**

****

_He clutched his head in both hands and screamed. The presser filling up, images behind his crimson eyes, overflowing with information, dragging put every twinge of guilt, every shadow of fear. And through it all, the urge to bleed...bleed it all away.._

"She comes for us all, we're all equals to her." _Gaz's words chased in his head, he **knew**. He lifted his head slowly, the pain causing him to speak each word carefully, slowly._

"It's...you. Your the one she spoke about." _Zim watched the figure nod._

"Please...take this pain away."_ He begged, gripping his head even harder in his hands, a if he might crush it to stop the pictures marching in his skull._

"I will, but it'll also prevent this future from ever happening." _She paused, as if waiting to see if he would protest. Zim was now curled up in a fetal position on the ground, still holding his head, blood trickled from beneath his finger nails._

_"_Thank...you"_ The words were mere whimpers._

_The woman lifted her hand, and he sank into merciful silence, soothing darkness..._

____________________________________________________________________________________

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!! GIR! Get of me NOW!!!" Zim screamed, pushing the hyperactive robot off his bed, wiping his face clean of the maple syrup that GIR had been using on his pancakes that morning.

"Disgusting.." He muttered, then peered out his window, he watched Dib try to sneak onto his lawn while Gaz watched from behind. Or rather, played her game slave.

He swung himself out of bed, preparing to face his enemy. As he walked to the door, he tried hard to remember what kind of dream he had had. But it danced back every time he tried to push it forward. 

Something dark...something...sad...

With a shrug he marched out the door, yelling at his gnomes to seize the infidel. After all, one little dream was the same as the next.

_______________________________________________________________________

_Death watched from the cusp of sight, behind dreams and nightmares that were so often given to the young. With a nod, she walked away into Shadows. If one had listened carefully, the might have noticed the faint smile gracing her beautiful features..._

_______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
